


Нечаянно

by EarthlyWays



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Word Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис приносит Заку кофе по утрам, кормит его домашней едой и играет с ним в Скраббл, но они же лучшие друзья, так что проводить много времени вдвоем нормально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечаянно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23212) by antihysteric. 



— Привет, — говорит Крис, жестом предлагая Алексу первым пройти в гримерную.  
  
У него уже вошло в привычку обмениваться ничего не значащими, односложными фразами с человеком, о котором он почти ничего не знает — кроме того, что тот с настораживающей свирепостью орудует щипцами для завивки ресниц и был однажды замечен в обсуждении разницы между оттенками губной помады «Божья коровка» и «Божественный красный». Достаточно, чтобы Крис старался не попадать Алексу в руки. Но заводить друзей среди гримеров никогда не вредно.  
  
— Привет, Крис. Как ты?  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо. А ты? — машинально спрашивает он. Взгляд немедленно устремляется к Заку, который сидит в кресле режиссера с закрытыми глазами и наушниками в ушах. Он выглядит измученным.  
  
Крис собирается подойти, но Алекс сдвигает брови и останавливает его, положив руку на плечо.  
  
— Ох… — он делает паузу. — Это случайно не для Зака? — и смотрит с сомнением на фирменный кофе, украшенный ванильными сливками. — Он же голову тебе отгрызет, если это не черный, а с какими-нибудь финтифлюшками.  
  
Крис признает, что так и есть. Иногда Зак бывает претенциозным минималистом, и ужаснее всего это проявляется по утрам. Крис считает своим гражданским долгом присматривать за тем, чтобы до одиннадцати утра Зак случайно не наделал глупостей, как в тот раз, когда он чуть не купил на каком-то сомнительном сайте картину маслом с фиолетовым квадратом за тысячу шестьсот баксов.  
  
Но в последнее время Зак очень напряжен, и если разговор во время их ночного марафона «болтаем-пока-один-из-нас-не-уснет» хоть о чем-то говорит, то сегодня один из тех дней, когда он согласится на кофе со вкусом пирожного, не огрызнувшись. Возможно, глубоко-глубоко внутри Зак будет даже благодарен. Хотя бы пока у него уровень глюкозы в крови не подскочит, но к тому моменту Крис будет подальше отсюда, в безопасности  
  
— Я все предусмотрел, — заверяет он, и Алекс поднимает руки.  
  
— Увидимся на твоих похоронах, чувак, — говорит он.  
  
Зато Крис может хотя бы надеяться, что в его надгробной речи упомянут смерть по причине желания сделать другу приятное.  
  
Съемки этого фильма — эта роль — была адом для Зака, эмоционально и психологически. Сначала Крис немного удивился, что Зака настолько проняло. Пробыв на съемочной площадке несколько дней, он начал недоумевать, зачем Зак вообще согласился на эту роль и продолжил играть Сайлара. Персонаж похож на того чувака из Плезантвилля, который делал, что велено, и не мог остановиться, пока ему не говорили заняться чем-нибудь еще.  
  
Зак говорит, что роль наталкивает на размышления о концепции детерминизма и Западном обществе (Крис заслуживает гребаную медаль за то, что сорок минут слушал лекцию о Хоббсе— не тигре из комикса — три ночи назад). Но из-за роли Зак нервный, молчаливый и даже грустный, что вообще неправильно. Несмотря на всю свою интеллектуальность, обычно он довольно жизнерадостный.  
  
Крис подходит к нему, в этот раз без проблем, и пытается понять, что сегодня за день: тантрических напевов или Radiohead.  
  
Наверное, Radiohead— в пользу этого говорит покачивание головой в такт и то, что на Заке не тренировочные штаны. Чтобы убедиться, Крис крадет наушник, и да, в нем как раз играет "PabloHoney".  
  
— Зак, Зак, — вздыхает Крис, выдергивая второй наушник из его уха, и запрыгивает на гримерный столик (он доказал свою правоту: Алекс только глаза шире открывает, а не вытаскивает Криса за шкирку из трейлера). — Ты ужасно предсказуем!  
  
Зак наконец открывает глаза.  
  
— Люблю предсказуемость, — ворчит он, затем чихает. Напоминание для Криса, что в следующий раз, когда он пойдет в магазин, нужно купить апельсинового сока: иммунной системе Зака не помешает немного поддержки. — Она удобна.  
  
— Знаю, что удобна, — говорит Крис заботливо. — Держи, — он протягивает кофе и пончик, пока Зак сползает ниже, поудобнее устраиваясь на своем стуле. — Боги раннего утра послали тебе священный дар.  
  
— Если ты намекаешь, что принести мне кофе — деяние, достойное прославления в веках, то прости, до апофеоза как-то не дотягивает.  
  
Крис знает, что такое апофеоз, правда знает, но Зак набирает немного взбитых сливок на соломинку и стервозно добавляет:  
  
— Что означает, словами привычного для Криса размера: ты не бог, а всего лишь жаворонок.  
  
— Что означает: у меня есть власть, которая вынуждает тебя пить кофе из "Старбакса" и считать его вкусным.  
  
— Умоляю тебя, — фыркает Зак. — У меня есть стандарты, даже когда я не в состоянии нормально функционировать.  
  
— Не-а! — радостно восклицает Крис. — Нет у тебя никаких стандартов. Около… эм-м-м… трех недель назад я налил кофе из «Старбакса» — даже не что-нибудь поприличнее — в стаканчик из «Ламилл». Ты все равно прилип к нему, как моллюск к скале.  
  
Зак, однозначно возмущенный и уязвленный, вскидывает голову. На кончике носа у него осталось немного взбитых сливок.  
  
— Ты бы не посмел, — говорит он.  
  
— Посмел. Скучно было.  
  
— Я тебе не верю, — настаивает Зак.  
  
— Ну и что, я все равно знаю правду, — Крис вытягивает ногу и пинает его ступню. — Ладно, мне нужно идти. Не забудь, сегодня книжный вечер, — смеется он.  
  
Зак раздраженно машет в сторону выхода, слишком занятый своим напитком, чтобы ответить.  
  
Выходя, Крис замечает, что Алекс с любопытством на него поглядывает, и недоумевает, что с этим парнем: задумался, какие тени подойдут тону его кожи, что ли? — но и правда пора идти.

На этот раз их собственный книжный клуб, в котором состоят всего двое, собирается у Зака.

Крис приносит Кизи. Он ожидает, что Зак достанет томик Камю или что-то в этом роде, но когда они устраиваются в креслах, Крис замечает обложку книги Зака. Его оторопь берет.

— Что это? Чувак, ты что, читаешь _историю Техаса_?

— М-м-м, — Зак поднимает глаза. — На самом деле это про Аламо, о множестве мифов, которыми обросла битва. Книгу мне подарили, но я нахожу ее весьма достойной.

— Весьма достойной, — повторяет Крис беззвучно. Вслух он говорит: — Узнал, шкуры каких животных подходят к енотовой шапке?

Единственное, что он знает про историю Техаса — это Дэйви Крокетт, и — то только потому, что однажды посмотрел про него старый мультик.

Зак закатывает глаза.

— Я люблю истории из жизни, истории людей, историю, если ключевая часть — фабула, — объясняет он. — Сейчас я читаю про Уильяма Баррета Тревиса. Есть одна несколько апокрифичная история о том, как он мечом провел черту на песке, и попросил своих людей, еслиони хотят остаться, сражаться и погибнуть вместе с ним, перешагнуть линию. Знал, что все, кто останутся с ним, погибнут, потому что их было всего двести человек против тысяч солдат Санта Анны. Сейчас считается, что это миф, который придумали уже после, но зато миф увековечил фразу «провести черту». Самый ультимативный ультиматум, — произносит Зак с тихим удовлетворением.

— Не сдавай ни дюйма, — говорит Крис, показывая свою книгу, «Порою блажь великая». — Защищай свои владения. А были люди, которые не перешли?

Перевернув страницу, Зак поднимает голову.

— Да. Предположительно Мозес Роуз, французский солдат.

— Довольно трусливый выбор, ты так не считаешь?

— Наверное, — задумчиво отвечает Зак. — Хотя его можно понять.

— Правда?

Он морщит нос.

— Ну, они были лицом к лицу с неминуемой гибелью. Когда еще просить об освобождении от службы?

— Ладно, хорошо. Но что за человек так просто _бросит_ всех? Сайонара, придурки, развлекайтесь, окруженные врагами.

— Но француз, наверное был не настолько предан остальным или делу, за которое они боролись, — возражает Зак, садясь ровнее. — Нет никакого смысла умирать за то, что не имеет к тебе отношения.

— Это принцип, — настаивает Крис. — Товарищества и братства: вы держитесь вместе, сражаетесь вместе. Так появляются герои.

— Впечатляющая сентиментальность и интересное определение героизма, но Роуз поставил любовь к семье выше любви к соратникам.

— Да неважно, мужик. Нелепый предлог.

— Он не скрывал обстоятельства своего побега…

— Будто это его оправдывает!

Зак качает головой — и они срываются в обсуждение трусости, героизма и того, чему из записанной истории следует верить.

Только к двум часам ночи они возвращаются в этот грешный мир, и Крис слишком пьян, чтобы вести машину. Он слабо протестует, защищая свою точку зрения — хотя не совсем уверен, какая именно у него точка зрения, — пока Зак ищет ему подушку и одеяло.

Вытягиваясь на его диване и прикрыв глаза, Крис умолкает на середине предложения и говорит: «Все равно я победил», — сквозь зевок. Он слышит, как Зак насмешливо фыркает и накрывает его теплым одеялом; кажется, кто-то целует его в лоб, но позже Крис решает, что это только сон.

 

 

— Что это? — спрашивает Зак, указывая на отодвинутый к самому краю кофейного столика сценарий, и умело набирает палочками порцию жареного риса с тофу.

Крис отвечает не сразу: он слишком занят, потому что тихо завидует способности подцепить тофу, овощи и рис вместе и с первого раза без вилки.

— А, — рассеянно бросает он, сражаясь с собственными палочками, — что-то по Маркесу. «Очень старый человек с огромными крыльями», вроде бы. Только мне кажется, что это будет чем-то вроде «Человек сильно за двадцать с огромными крыльями» — адаптация довольно _приблизительная_. Джиджи назвала сценарий «своеобразным», — замечает он, изобразив палочками кавычки к характеристике агента. — Перевожу: "Ты сыграешь в этом только через мой труп".

Зак закидывает ногу в носке на стол и подтаскивает сценарий поближе, чтобы не вставать с дивана. Крис наблюдает за тем, как он, просматривая распечатку, аккуратными точными движениями отправляет себе в рот еду из стоящей на животе коробки — и раздумывает, не стоит ли просто сдаться и взять вилку.

— Вообще-то выглядит многообещающе, — говорит Зак. — Сюрреалистично, но не совсем недоступно пониманию. Наверняка сложная роль: нужно будет уравновесить тонкости, чтобы ясность целиком не пропала, но ничего такого, с чем бы ты не справился.

Крису неожиданно приятно.

— Между "Носителями" и "Неуправляемым" — до того, как ты совершенно напрасно расстроишься, я _знаю_ , что там играет Дензел Вашингтон — тебе стоит поискать такой баланс. Продемонстрировать, что твое амплуа шире, чем одни триллеры и бое… Господи боже, — прерывает он сам себя. — Пожалуйста, перестань насиловать эти бедные, ни в чем не повинные палочки!

Крис тут же перестает протыкать тофу.

— Я бы не назвал их ни в чем не повинными, — пытается защититься он. — Если бы они были не такими скользкими и… и с зубцами, то я бы смог ими пользоваться как следует!

— Варвар, — бормочет Зак, пряча улыбку. Поднявшись с дивана, он обходит стол и присаживается на край.

— Да мне наплевать, чувак. Я берегу ловкость рук для того, что действительно важно, — говорит Крис, прищурившись, и с удовольствием наблюдает, как Зак _краснеет_. Это очень… розовый цвет.

Прежде, чем Крис успевает спросить в стиле кота Сильвестра, _не смяущает ли он Зака, мяу_ , Зак приходит в себя и выдыхает:

— Да, полагаю, ловкость рук жизненно необходима, если это все, что тебе светит.

Смертельно оскорбленный Крис хватает ртом воздух, Зак хватает одну из этих рук и подбирает палочку.

— Посмотрим, получится ли у нас искоренить плебейское в тебе, плебее.

После этого заявления Зак входит в режим «как это делается», достаточно увлекательный, и Крис решает повременить с местью.

— Итак, первым делом нужно устроить нижнюю палочку здесь, так, чтобы она примерно на дюйм выглядывала из твоей руки.

Зак разводит пальцы Криса своими, чтобы те свободно двигались, проводит большим по ложбинке между большим и указательным пальцами Криса, а потом пристраивает там палочку.

Крис сглатывает.

— Ладно, так сойдет. Теперь тебе следует пристроить другой конец на безымянный палец. Нужно, чтобы ты зажал палочку нижним суставом большого пальца, она должна быть неподвижной, а верхняя фаланга нужна, чтобы двигать второй палочкой.

Он загибает палец Криса вокруг палочки, и теперь Крис надежно удерживает ее в руке.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Раздвинь указательный и средний пальцы, — продолжает Зак, и делает это за Криса, высвобождая их из неправильного, судорожного захвата. Он помещает верхнюю палочку между кончиками пальцев.

— Прижми ее большим, — бормочет он, — и сдвинь немного вниз, чтобы стала вровень со второй.

— Вот так. Попробуй взять немного тофу, — говорит Зак, подводя руку Криса к коробке с едой на вынос. Его кисть лежит поверх кисти Криса, и Зак постукивает кончиками пальцев по его указательному и среднему. — Пошевели этими двумя, — и Крис так и делает, — и возьми тофу этой палочкой, — он поглаживает большим пальцем палец Криса.

После парочки пробных попыток с Заком Крис готов к сольному выступлению.

Вот только в горле отчего-то пересохло, так что он идет за стаканом воды.

 

Следующим утром Крис звонит Джиджи и говорит, что после долгих раздумий и нескольких списков «за» и «против» он решил сыграть в «Благоговении», адаптации «Огромных крыльев». Не совсем ложь: десятиминутные размышления — это _слишком долго_ , а Зак на шестьдесят процентов состоит из воды и на сорок — из прагматизма.

 

 

В субботу Крис устраивает вечер Скраббла.

Зак начинает партию со слова «кварцевый» и настолько усердно пытается изображать беззаботность, что еще чуть-чуть — и ногти свои начнет рассматривать.

— Кварцевый? Это…

— Сто двадцать шесть очков, — говорит тот, скрывая самодовольство. Ну, это Зак считает, что демонстрировать самодовольство неуклюже и по-детски, а у Криса нет проблем с тем, чтобы показать свое глубокое возмущение.

Из-за временного перевеса Зака он шипит, а после обвиняюще тычет пальцем.

— Ты _подготовился_! Спорить готов: ты погуглил «как получить высший балл в первых ходах Скраббла», — возмущается он.

— Ничего подобного! — высокомерно заявляет Зак, но его взгляд бегает, и — черт возьми — он _точно_ гуглил.

Крис молча буравит его взглядом, и тот говорит:

— Это не против правил!

Крис качает головой и решает в отместку разгромить Зака подчистую.

— Спорим, ты знаешь, за какое слово можно получить больше всего очков

— При правильном подходе — оксифенбутаназон, — отвечает тот, рассматривая имеющиеся у него фишки. — Тысяча семьсот семьдесят восемь баллов.

Крис восхищенно смеется.

— Какой же ты козел.

Зак закатывает глаза, явно думая что-то вроде: «ну ага, ты тоже», и он прав. Вот что Крис любит, когда он с Заком. Несмотря на нередкое ощущение, будто Зак сомневается в наличии у него мозгов, Крис никогда не чувствует себя _тупым_ и лишним, и обычно узнает что-нибудь новое.

Игра продолжается, и — на полном серьезе — у Криса есть теория, что наблюдение за человеком, который играет в скраббл, может сказать больше, чем разговор по душам. Зак, к примеру, обычно выбирает длинные слова, _энциклопедические_. Те, которые он использует в своем повседневном лексиконе. Что прекрасно демонстрирует его нелюбовь к поиску легких путей, любовь к старомодному и сложному, его страсть к обучению и чтению. Эти слова говорят о том, что Зак использует безупречную пунктуацию, орфографию и грамматику в своих текстовых сообщениях. И о морщинке между его бровей, когда собеседники поступают иначе.

Крис, напротив, предпочитает две вещи: самый короткий (и самый раздражающий противника) путь к победе, плюс фактор стеба.

— Половой, сорок девять очков? — Зак выглядит так, словно ему физически больно.

— _Гонады_?

— Блевотина?

— У тебя нет фобии рвоты, так что расслабься, — Крис лезет в мешочек за новыми фишками, закатив глаза и прикусывая кончик языка в пародии на усилие.

Вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться или придумать достойный ответ, Зак шумно выдыхает.

И вот она, борьба личностей во время Скраббла. Выпендреж сталкивается с грубой прямолинейностью. К счастью для выпендрежа, у Криса есть скрытые глубины. Чтобы приглушить бдительность Зака, он складывает «глазурный» после его «отказник».

— Печально, — говорит Зак тихо, не отрывая взгляда от доски. — Меня расстраивает, когда ты нарочно косишь под дурачка. Даже если только в моем присутствии, но я тут же вспоминаю, что ты так же ведешь себя и на людях.

Потирая большим пальцем фишку в своей ладони, Крис неловко ерзает. Это они обсуждали не единожды. Крис давно понял, что оправдывать ожидания выгодно. Людям нужно давать то, что они хотят или хотя бы то, что их устроит. В Голливуде правят стереотипы и однострочные заголовки, чем банальней, тем лучше; к этому легко приспособиться. Не то чтобы он старался выглядеть дурачком, всего лишь поддерживает образ "своего в доску". Людям нравятся проекции; есть какие-то дурацкие причины, которые наверняка имеют отношение к социальному положению женщин и "Красавице и Чудовищу" Диснея, но в образе мудака он привлекает больше зрителей.

— Мой врожденный архетип — несносный член студенческого братства? — пробует он. — Ничем не могу помочь, мужик, я всего лишь несчастная жертва коллективного бессознательного.

Он видит тень улыбки на лице Зака. Крис не уверен — это потому, что он безжалостно перевирает Юнга, или причина в слове «гнусный», которое Зак втиснул вертикально между горизонтально расположенными «глазурный» и «путы», но если удалось вызвать у Зака улыбку, то стоит ей насладиться. Крис удачно отвертелся от очередного спора насчет самооценки и самосознания, так что очко в его пользу. Такое облегчение — прямо как во время бурной игры в литрбол после осознания, что он понимает смысл слова "чакры".

Когда Крис подряд выкладывает«победить» и «победил», Зак, будто не может сдержать ухмылку, говорит:

— Это вряд ли.

Но Зак его недооценивает.

— Ха! Баллы увеличиваются втрое! Отсоси! — восклицает Крис, ухмыляясь и закидывая руки за голову, так что локти торчат в стороны. Поза всегда казалась ему исключительно самодовольной — он же говорил, что не имеет ничего против самолюбования? Особенно против честно заслуженного.

— Что? — возмущенно восклицает Зак, выпрямляясь.

— Думал, что победа у тебя в кармане? Йоу, восемнадцать баллов.

— Йоу, — говорит Зак ровно. — Йоу. Подобное точно запрещено правилами.

Стяжения в панике покинули здание, и Крис, наверное, должен был бы последовать их примеру, но он слишком наслаждается триумфом.

Он услужливо указывает на строчку в «Официальном словаре игрока в Скраббл (Издание четвертое)», где "йоу" записано под заголовком «слова из трех букв». Зак в это время глубоко дышит, будто пытается не вспоминать, где в доме Криса находятся острые предметы. Довольно забавно наблюдать, каким кровожадно он выглядит. Чувак серьезно относится к Скрабблу.

Крису интересно, насколько далеко он сможет зайти, пока Зак ему голову не открутит. Изобразив беззаботность, он заявляет:

— Это просто игра, Зак.

— У тебя нет никакого права!.. — взвивается Зак, и, леди и джентльмены, он натурально в бешенстве. — Ты можешь хитрить, трактуя правила, как тебе выгодно, будто... м-мухлюющий мухлеватый мухлежник, но не смей отрекаться от своих слов! Нельзя перед игрой сказать, что сражение в Скраббл — современная версия естественного отбора в действии, а после — что это _просто игра_.

Крис очень сильно старается не заржать.

— Я заставил тебя выдумать слово! — восторженно выкрикивает он наконец. Это абсурдно, но… — Теперь я понимаю, что такое незабываемое событие. Дорогой дневник, сегодня я заставил Зака использовать слово, которого на самом деле не существует! Ощущение, будто если б я сегодня помер, то Боженька это учел бы, тебе не кажется? С любовью, Всесильный и Всемогущий Крис.

— Я… Что?

— Мухлюющий, — дразнит Крис нараспев. — Мухлюющий мухлежник!

Но Зак выглядит по-настоящему подавленным, так что Крис садится рядом, приобнимает его за плечи, и говорит ласково и чуточку насмешливо:

— Послушай, мужик. Такое случается с лучшими из нас. Гитлер точно выдавал перлы похлеще разок-другой, и ты же не думаешь, что Рузвельт ни разу не лажал в своих обращениях к нации?

Криво усмехнувшись, Зак отрывисто кивает. Крис придвигается ближе по дивану, вынуждая Зака развернуться в его сторону.

— Первое псевдослово моего малыша, — шепчет он Заку на ухо. — Я так горд!

Когда тот ежится, Крис мысленно делает заметку включить термостат.

Кровообращение у Зака ни к черту.

 

Дома его ожидает голосовая почта и письмо с прикрепленным изображением, оба от агента. Дурной знак. Джиджи почти никогда не оставляет сообщений — наверное, потому что не может услышать заикание и слезы на том конце провода, а это убивает всю радость от воплей.

Крис гадает «эники-беники» между сообщениями, чтобы решить, какое открыть первым. После этого он нехотя вводит код и заранее втягивает голову в плечи.

— Пайн, ты невероятный дебил! — начинается оно. — Я думала, ты больше не хочешь играть в сопливых романтических комедиях! Я позволила тебе стать долбаным драматическим актером и разрешила резвиться в гребаных ромашках столько, сколько ты хотел, чтобы вся эта дурь вышла из твоего организма, но даже моему терпению есть пределы! Господи Иисусе, парень, я думала, что твой задвиг на мачизме был… ну, знаешь, _задвигом на мачизме_! А не…

Крис быстро отводит телефон от уха, потому что у его агента голос, как у раненого носорога. Потом ее интонации приобретают опасные нотки:

— А теперь я расскажу, что тебе нужно сделать, чтобы все исправить. Ты возьмешь узнаваемую телку — это особь женского пола, женщина, девушка, с _вагиной_ , п'нятно? — и поведешь ее на ужин. Чем виднее ее сиськи из дальнего космоса, тем лучше. И, ёрш твою медь, тебе это должно понравиться!

Пауза, чтобы выровнять дыхание, и она продолжает:

— О, и Вотерс звонил. Он хорош, даже великолепен, но это совершенно точно не поможет делу, — снова пауза, и она с отчаяньем в голосе добавляет: — По-настоящему _огромные_ сиськи, понял? — и звук рассоединения.

С минуту ошарашенный Крис пялится на свой телефон. Может, фотография объяснит? Он открывает файл, не зная, чего ожидать, но если бы чего-то ждал, то точно не снимка, сделанного в местном книжном. У них уже был спор на тему выбора книг после того, как всплыли фотографии из магазина — он покупал «Солнышко» Робин МакКинли и «Королеву Молочных Продуктов» Кэтрин Мердок, и это вызвало толки в интернете насчет того, что Крис — хорошо замаскированная девочка-подросток.

Несмотря на все заверения, что Крис покупал эти книги _для Кэт_ , дискуссия закончилась договоренностью, что Крис больше никогда, никогда не подойдет к секции художественной литературы.

Он не нарушил своего обещания. На фото он стоит перед отделом военной истории, и это точно не прятки от папарацци: перед ним открытая книга и всякое такое.

Одной рукой он показывает на нужный абзац, а другой касается предплечья Зака, который держит перед ним книгу. И Крис даже не в кардигане.

Он понятия не имеет, в чем проблема Джиджи, ну да похрен. Блондинки с сиськами — он всегда за!

 

 

Однако странные телефонные звонки продолжают поступать.

— Крис, — говорит его мать. — Ты собираешься пригласить своего _друга_ на День Благодарения?

— Э-э-э…

У Криса вообще-то больше одного друга.

— Все в порядке, дорогой, — ласково воркует она. — Я спрашиваю только потому, что твой отец переживает, достаточно ли клюквенного соуса.

На секунду Крис задумывается, стоит ли так и сказать: «Нет, мам, ну правда, у меня в последнее время больше одного друга». Но закрывает рот, потому что в разговоре чувствуется что-то странное — и причина вовсе не в том, что отец ищет новые рецепты клюквенного соуса в чертовом сентябре.

— Напомни, о каком именно друге речь?

После небольшой паузы мама отвечает: «О Заке», — таким тоном, будто это само собой разумеется.

— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я привез Зака на ужин в честь Дня Благодарения? — переспрашивает он.

— Малыш, — мама вздыхает в трубку. — Я думала, _ты_ захочешь его привезти, и хотела, чтобы ты знал, что все в порядке. Думаю, прекрасно, что у тебя есть такой друг, я правда так считаю. И поскольку мы столько о нем слышали, будет здорово наконец с ним познакомиться, понимаешь?

В этом разговоре и правда много странностей.

— Ладно, мне пора идти. Но помни, — ее голос становится тверже, — это ничего не меняет. Мы все еще любим тебя. Очень сильно. Береги себя, дорогой.

— Что? — спрашивает Крис у гудка.

 

 

Когда у них наконец совпадают выходные, Крис тянет Зака в турпоход. Ему уже тошно от тренировок в стенах спортзала, и хотя бы сегодня он сможет поупражняться без использования электричества. Сначала Зак ноет, что лучше поспать вволю и почитать, лежа на пляже, но Крис — продвинутый подлиза.

Большинство младших братьев таковы.

По большей части день просто отличный: Крис наслаждается прекрасной погодой, отдыхает в теньке, узнает, что Зак ест батончики «Луна» и помирает со смеху.

Единственная неловкая заминка случается, когда Крис вспоминает про звонок матери и передает приглашение на ужин в день Благодарения.

Зак смотрит на него так, как будто Крис — чайник, а Зак очень хочет, чтобы вода побыстрее закипела.

— Что? У меня что, что-то на лице? — оказывается, есть батончики руками — не лучшая идея, и он вытирает уголки рта.

— Нет, — говорит Зак, качая головой со стороны в сторону, чтобы вышло убедительнее. — Нет. Прости.

Но он так и не отвечает на приглашение матери Криса, и неловкость длится еще примерно с час, пока Крис не вызывает его на состязание: промчаться на скорость вниз по неровному каменистому холму, на который они только что вскарабкались. Зак соглашается, но с условием, что если все закончится проломленным черепом и/или превращением в овощ, то Крис оплатит больничный счет и будет кормить его морковным пюре.

Крис не уверен, как объяснить матери, что ее концепция «друга» слегка искажена. Может, у женщин все совсем иначе?

 

 

Через пару часов, потный и уставший, Крис захватывает душ Зака.

Выходя из ванной, он одной рукой просушивает волосы, а другой придерживает целомудренно обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце. Открывает рот, чтобы спросить Зака, где тот покупает мыло — потому что оно правда _хорошо_ пахнет, кипарисами, вроде бы — и закрывает. Зака в комнате нет.

Крис слышит приглушенные голоса и понимает, что телефон не на базе. Так что он поднимает трубку с прикроватного столика, чтобы подслушать разговор. Наверное, хреново так поступать. Ну упс.

В свою защиту он может сказать, что ожидал услышать, как Зак обсуждает доставку продуктов или планы на вечер — в общем, что-то невинное, — и подождать, пока до того дойдет, что серийно-маньячное сиплое дыхание в трубке на самом деле издает Крис.

Не его вина, что разговор увлекает, и мысли насчет страшилок типа "Оно за твоей спиной!" тут же забываются.

— … не его личная Барби, Зак… — голос раздраженный, женский и смутно знакомый.

Зак смеется, но не так, будто его рассмешили. Это уничижительный, горьковатый смешок. Крис хмурится.

— Я серьезно, — говорит неизвестная женщина. Теперь она по-настоящему злится — и Криса осеняет. Это та блондинка, с которой Зак снимается в "Героях", бывшая настырная девушка-детектив с обратным Эдиповым комплексом. — Скажи ему, чтобы прекратил ебать тебе мозг.

Крис и сам начинает ощущать гнев, а еще немного — растерянность. Злость — потому что если Зак с кем-то встречается, то этому парню стоит относиться к Заку как к гребаному королевичу, растерянность — потому что, эй!, Крису казалось, что Зак его вроде бы знает и доверяет, а о своей гомосексуальной интрижке — ни гу-гу.

Он вешает трубку, не очень беспокоясь, услышат они щелчок или нет.

 

 

Вечером Крис идет на то самое имиджисправительное свидание. Он не ожидает многого, раз уж это просто шоу для прессы, но девушка оказывается чертовски горячей штучкой и довольно умной. Умилительные словечки использовать бессмысленно, потому как она правда умная, стоит быть понастойчивее; вряд ли ее сложно будет затащить в постель, поэтому Крис включает обаяние на полную.

Именно поэтому он так ошеломлен, когда в конце вечера она целует его под вспышками камер и шепчет на ухо:

— Спокойной ночи… Передавай привет своему парню от меня.

Погодите-ка, черт.

Что? Что это было?

 

 

На следующее утро Крис все еще пытается разгадать эту загадку.

А еще ему нужно выбрать между коричневым кожаным секционным диваном и диваном в стиле 60-х с обивкой из букле. Какое-то время Крис развлекается, перепрыгивая с одного на другой — оба суперудобные. Но… они оба суперудобные. Так что он спрашивает у специалиста, высылая Заку шутливое сообщение 911 с адресом магазина мебели.

Зак присылает ответ: «Думаю, ты в состоянии сделать выбор самостоятельно».

Это добавляет еще одну загадку к списку. Крис хмурится. Зак обычно обожает давать советы.

 

 

Последний вечер, а потом Зак уедет на неделю, и так странно: оба свободны, а не зависали вместе уже несколько недель. Месяцев?

Когда Крис звонит уточнить, Зак отвечает резковато, он не заинтересован, ну и…

Непонятно.

Можно было сказать, что ответ Зака задевает его и ранит его чувства, если бы слова не звучали как жуткий стишок или колонка советов «Дорогая Эбби».

Может, даже к лучшему, что Зака какое-то время не будет.

 

 

Джон звонит ему через три дня после отъезда Зака, и Крис еще не отошел. Тем не менее, через три часа он в дупель пьян.

— Так где у вас, голубков, будет регистрация? — спрашивает Карл.

— Что за херню ты несешь? — У Криса есть повод уточнить, потому что: голубки? Регистрация?

Он и не думал, что у Зоуи с Китом все так серьезно.

— Тяжело с этим смириться, потому что в Заке чувствуется порода, а в тебе нет, но я думаю… — Джон склоняет голову к плечу, как какая-то чертовски странная снисходительная птица. — Думаю, вы найдете _компромисс_. Это основа любых успешных отношений, ага?

Карл мычит, наклонив свой бокал в сторону Джона.

— "Воллмарт" сойдет для тебя, думаю, — говорит Джон отрешенно.

— У них прекрасный выбор пледов, — добавляет Карл.

— И, думаю, "Барнис" для Зака. У них есть мужские туфли, верно? — он поворачивается к Карлу, уточняя.

— Только представьте. И выбор шарфов — тоже. Но, увы, никакой кухонной утвари, эх.

— Не проблема. Думаю, в этой паре домовитый не Зак, — говорит Джон с ухмылкой.

— Переиначу: что за херню вы несете? А по поводу того, что я родословной не вышел, скажу: а не пошли бы вы!

— О, сладенький… — говорит Зоуи и похлопывает его по руке.

В этом пятиминутном разговоре Криса назвали «голубком», в нем вычислили «домоседа» по сравнению с Заком (у которого, между прочим, есть _книги по дизайну интерьеров_ ), и сочувственно называли «сладеньким» — даже не одна из тех девушек, которые всех называют уменьшительно-ласкательными прозвищами.

Крис Пайн ничуть не сомне/emвается в своей мужественносpти, но может быть — просто может быть — тут есть какие-то основания для дальнейшего расследования.

«Смелей, Макдуф», думает Крис. У него есть изъяны, конечно, но до трагедии далеко.

 

Вопреки тому, что думают его друзья, Крису не чужды высшие мыслительные процессы вроде построения выводов и анализа. Вообще-то он в этом спец. Преподаватель, который курировал его самостоятельную работу в одиннадцатом классе (для _продвинутых_ учеников, между прочим), практически рыдал от радости над эссе про Моби Дика.

Крис не превратился в гея из-за Зака и меньше всего хочет стать геем в-браке-и-с-питомцами-вместо-детей из-за Зака.

Просто чтобы удостовериться, он изучает исходные данные.

Итак: Крис на постоянной основе готовит завтраки (и ланчи… и, так уж и быть, ужины) для Зака. Не такое уж большое дело: он стряпает и для Зоуи, потому как переживает, что она получит сверхдозу глутамата натрия и сладкого кукурузного сиропа, если продолжит питаться фаст-фудом и вредными хлопьями.

Итак: как минимум раз в неделю он приносит Заку кофе на работу, если тот не в Нью-Йорке. Абсолютно нормально делать такое для друга. Кофе на съемочной площадке обычно на вкус как жопа, и Крис ведь не чартер заказывает или что-то вроде того, чтобы привезти Заку его "Ламилл".

Итак: он проводит вечера пятницы и субботы дома с Заком, играя в настольные игры и обсуждая литературу. Крис может рассмотреть в этом потенциальную голубизну, но быть ботаником сейчас модно. А развитие словарного запаса точно поможет ему с девушками.

Итак: он скучает по Заку, когда они вдали друг от друга, и пытается вытащить Зака выбирать с ним мебель, и просит его мнения насчет сценариев, и иногда позволяет Заку выбирать себе одежду, и ходит с ним на неофициальные мероприятия, и ненароком начал употреблять местоимения первого лица во множественном числе.

… Крис допускает, что «гей» — это приемлемая гипотеза, если основываться на предварительных данных.

Заодно Крис допускает, что самоанализ — не самая сильная его сторона из всех видов высшей мыслительной деятельности.

(И — ладно, его недавнее пристрастие к Мелвиллу, возможно, не обошлось без последствий).

 

 

— Это называется «отрицание», — терпеливо говорит Брюс, с наслаждением пережевывая картошку фри — хотя неизвестно, чем обусловлена его выдержка: картошкой или очевидным идиотизмом Криса. Наверное, и тем, и другим.

День погожий, так что они едят в машине Брюса (он дважды менял обивку и предупредил, что если увидит где-нибудь пятно кетчупа, то будет знать, на кого грешить и кого калечить) возле ресторана. Надеются, что так привлекут меньше, а не больше внимания.

— Это не… — Крис сбивается, и заканчивает совсем тихо: — Не так.

Он безутешно тычет соломинкой в свой молочный коктейль, который, что стало понятно после первого глотка, шоколадный, хотя его любимый вкус — ванильный. Шоколадный — любимый коктейль Зака.

О, господи. Брюс просто обожает наслаждаться страданиями окружающих, а у Криса — приступ мазохизма. Было бы смешно, только речь о его жизни.

— Не так — это как? Тебе до одури хочется присунуть Куинто, или ты не подозревал, что до одури хочешь присунуть Куинто?

— И то, и другое. Оба. Не знаю, — стонет Крис.

— Ну, — говорит Брюс и хлопает в ладоши, а затем энергично их потирает. — Если первое, то перестань вести себя так, как ведешь. Если второе, то ты обойдешь Джона Майера в номинации «Голливудский мудак года». Если оба, я бы предложил тебе поискать в словаре слово «оксиморон» с упором на «дебил». А если это «я не знаю» — выясни! Могу присоветовать книги и оборудование для экспериментов, — добавляет он с эдакой акульей улыбочкой и поигрыванием бровями.

Крис приоткрывает рот.

Он отставляет молочный коктейль и пытается сделать так, чтобы слова «книги и оборудование» с этого момента не вызывали пошлых ассоциаций. Крис часто ими пользуется, так что это вроде как важно.

Он не успевает ничего сказать — Брюс добавляет:

— Или… — и он либо действительно волнуется, либо глубоко внутри просто подыхает со смеху, с ним не разберешь. — Чтобы улучшить навыки.

На этом моменте он бросает на Криса многозначительный взгляд.

Крис закрывает лицо руками и сдавленно требует:

— Вези. Вези меня в бар. Немедленно.

— Ну что ты, виски ничего не решит, — говорит Брюс. Он смеется ехидно и ворует молочный коктейль Криса, пока тот сидит, закрыв лицо.

 

 

Несмотря на унизительную беседу, позже Крис рад (большей частью) лаконичным советам Брюса. Это точно «Я не знаю», и Крис пытается добраться до сути. Гуглить "запихнуть палец в задницу" — не лучшая из идей, но в Яху!Ответах он находит вопрос: «Могут ли внутренние органы вывалиться, если потрахаешь себя пальцем в жопу?» — так что в мире _есть_ люди тупее.

Позже он чаще выходит на пробежки, осмотрительно игнорирует звонки Зака и пытается все обдумать — что, в общем, помогает.

Это сложно: Крис не хочет облажаться — не в момент, когда приходит уверенность, что до сих пор он только и делал, что лажал.

Лажал и влюблялся.

 

 

Сначала Крис пытается поставить себя на место Зака. Понять ход его мыслей.

Хочет знать, что Зак думает, не… раскрываясь еще больше перед друзьями — чтобы не выглядеть человеком, которого нужно за руку подержать, и малость зацикленным вдобавок.

Наверное, они уже знают и про то, и про другое, но кто-то там говорил о благовидном отрицании. Даже если и так, Крис раскалывается через пару дней, когда вместе с Зоуи смотрит «Проект Подиум». Ну, это не столько просмотр «Проекта Подиум», как наблюдение за Зоуи, которая смотрит «Проект Подиум». Много мата и «лечебного шоколада».

— Я все еще кое-что не догоняю, — говорит Крис. Он чувствует себя доктором Ватсоном, который ждет, чтобы Холмс наконец продемонстрировал свою гениальность, а тот остается гениально таинственным. — Почему он ничего не _сказал_?

Зоуи мягко вздыхает и останавливает диск.

— Милый, — говорит она через минуту. — Если твоя кабельная компания случайно подключит премиум-пакет каналов, а ты платишь только за базовый, ты позвонишь им с жалобой?

Метафоры — это хорошо. Крис может справиться с метафорами. Все это очевидное дерьмо сбивает с толку.

— Так что, я, типа, HBO? А Зак…

— Пристрастился к твоим настройкам, говоря фигурально, — говорит Зоуи.

Погодите. Крис не особенно хорош в математике, но что-то не сходится. Он подбавляет в голос здорового скептицизма, потому что за последние несколько дней точно понял, насколько непривлекательна альтернатива — уверенность. Если все так, как говорит Зоуи, то он — самый выдающийся на планете говнюк. Забудьте про гейские прозрения; кем нужно быть, чтобы сотворить подобное с лучшим другом? С Заком.

— Зак в принципе не тот типаж, чтобы лить кристальные слезы над книгами Лизы Клейпас с коктейлем в руке... Ха, Крис-тальные, — говорит он, из-за, собственно, каламбура.

Зоуи поднимает бровь.

— Клейпас?

— Курс современной художественной литературы, — настаивает он — ни разу не защищаясь. — И тебе стоит знать, что книга «Тайны летней ночи» оказалась мастерски написанным и захватывающим чтивом. В «Читательском еженедельнике» была прекрасная рецензия, ясно?

Зоуи скалится и он вспоминает — точно. Не защищаться.

Она приходит в себя и увиливает:

— Нет, Зак не зацикливается на том, что не может изменить.

«Ой!», — думает Крис.

Потом ее глаза хитро загораются.

— Знаешь, кроме HBO _есть_ ведь и другие каналы!

…Значит, Зак переключается на FOX, чтобы удовлетворить потребность в грязном сексе, и, может, на ABC или NBC ради романтики, если хочет. Существует как минимум двенадцать причин, по которым так быть не должно, и только треть их — максимум половина — имеет отношение к ревности Криса.

Ревность дает необходимый толчок. Он всегда был человеком, который хорошо понимал, хоть и не поддерживал, этот пунктик насчет моногамии в западном обществе. Единственный раз в жизни Крис ревновал — кстати, тогда же ему разбили сердце, — когда Рия, подруга со времен детсада, пошла на выпускной бал с Эшли, сообщив Крису, что он, конечно, милый, и она его любит, но… Но.

Крис думает, что если бы сейчас кто-то повел Зака на гипотетический бал, то получил бы в гипотетическую рожу. Зак наверняка простит, если бутоньерка будет достаточно хороша.

Но вопрос в том, простит ли его Зак за подсознательное умышленное пренебрежение.

Холмс находил пренебрежение очаровательным, напоминает себе Крис, но от этого не легче.

 

 

Крис отбрасывает несколько самых банальных «упсики-пупсики, прости, что не заметил, как мы, типа, в парочку превратились» идей (впрочем, что бы там не говорил Карл, вариант с романтическим признанием на доске для Скраббла гениален, а Джону не следовало накладывать вето на сцену с поцелуем Кэри Гранта и Ингрид Бергман на балконе) и решает собраться (или разобраться) и просто сделать, что следует.

Ему перепадает отличный шанс, когда во время поедания приготовленной Крисом фантастической пасты Примавера Зак спрашивает, что пропустил, пока был в отъезде. И нет чтобы придумать что-нибудь поизысканнее— Крис говорит:

— Ну, наши друзья вбили мне в голову кое-какие идеи.

Зак замирает с полной вилкой на пути ко рту. Оживает через секунду, будто кто-то кнопку нажал. Будто рассчитывает, что паузу не заметят.

— Правда? — осторожно говорит Зак.

— Насчет того, что у тебя есть чувства ко мне, — выпаливает Крис.

Зак откладывает вилку и, ну, все идет вовсе не так, как планировалось.

— А я… — добавляет Крис. — У меня есть чувства к тебе?

— Это вопрос? — спрашивает Зак едко.

— Нет. Нет! Это… это утверждение. Мы вроде… Я вроде как… _Прости_ , — говорит он беспомощно и потирает лицо рукой. — На самом деле я собирался сказать немного по-другому.

Зак пялится на него так же, как тогда, во время похода, и, господи, это эпически ужасно. Крис такой идиот.

— Я смогу… Это как паззл, который ты начинаешь складывать еще до того, как коробку увидишь… Или… или, может, я…

— Крис, — говорит Зак— резко, без реверансов. И отпивает из бокала. — Ты мой друг, бог знает почему, и ты… — он делает паузу. — У тебя избирательное зрение. С некоторыми вещами я смирился…

— Ты как будто принял решение заранее, — вставляет Крис.

Зак потирает переносицу и затем прикрывает лицо рукой.

— Никто не давал тебе права говорить подобное, — наконец поизносит он.

Самое время передохнуть.

— А если я хочу, чтобы у меня было такое право? — говорит Крис своей пасте и с легкой безысходностью слушает, как Зак смеется в руку. — Пожалуйста?

Это запоздавшая мысль, зато искренняя.

Поднимая голову, Зак ловит его взгляд и спрашивает:

— Правда? — будто хочет, чтобы его поуговаривали.

— Правда. Мне на самом деле жаль, и я очень хочу. Хочу… — Крис откашливается. — Тебя.

После недолгого мучительного молчания, за которое позже Заку придется расплачиваться в постели, он говорит:

— Иди с'да.

Крис так и делает, отпихнув тарелку на центр стола — и садится на край, лицом к Заку.

— Ближе, — говорит Зак, наконец улыбаясь. Он обхватывает Криса ногами и тянет к себе, пока тот не сваливается ему на колени, и целует его, ново и не-ново.

— Привет, — говорит Крис, когда они отрываются друг от друга.

— Привет, — говорит Зак, смеясь ему в рот.

Крис снова его целует.

Им многое нужно наверстать.


End file.
